castle_gate_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Heavy Tank
The Tiger is Akras' heavy tank. It has the greatest armour of all Akras vehicles, the biggest gun, it's capable of waging war on both the physical and electromagnetic battlefields, NBC-protected, and very mobile for its size, this tank is designed to own the battlefield and leave nothing but burning wrecks and corpses on its wake. Its name is to keep in with Akras' line of feline names for its tanks, but also a homage to its historical precursor, the iconic German 1940s' Tiger tanks. Systems Equipped with a PluraScan™ multiband variable QuantaPEW™ open array radome, a compact 15x 360º zoom multi-spectral camera and electronic interception/warfare systems, the Tiger has excellent senses and can keep and broadcast full battlefield awareness. Weapons An armoured automatic turret houses a 200mm Gauss cannon capable of deploying 200mm shells 85Km away or shooting at objects in low orbit with 25mm sabot-discarding tungsten rods. Two retractile 150mm self-loading missile launchers capable of targeting both ground and aerial opponents and penetrating armour as thick as the Tiger's own. Two retractile automatic 20mm autocannons give it full control of the battlefield against targets too weak to waste a Gauss shell and point defence even against threats from directly above. The turret can rotate 360º and elevate the main gun 45º allowing it to be used in an indirect fire role, and can depress 15º. These limits can be increased by tilting the entire hull using the legs' mobility. Armour The hull is NBC-protected and is wrapped all around in 125mm of composite heavy armour; it can resist AP Gauss rounds up to 75mm and most missiles. The 250mm frontal plate has never been penetrated in combat, be it by Gauss cannons or direct missile hits. The Tiger is manned by a crew of four in separate partitions to prevent total team kill by beyond-armour effects: a driver on the front left seat, the commander who keeps battlefield awareness in the front right, a systems operator who deals with sensors and electronic warfare systems on the left rear seat, and a gunner to designate targets and select weapons systems on the right rear seat. All controls can be slaved to any partition, should the specialist be incapacitated. The turret ring and secondary ammunition storage are positioned in the centre. It provides enough room for the breech when the weapon is elevated, for for crew to access or manually operate the systems, or to move between the seats; a proximity sensor disables the turret and the dolly rails when someone approaches them lest they injure the crew member. Otherwise the hull's interior is a series of large holds filled with the absurd amount of ammunition the gun requires for sustained operation at full speed. Mobility Akras recent advances in heat disposal allowed it to rethink its paradigms. All Akras vehicles are now equipped with miniature Helium-3 fusion reactors thermally shielded by Heatsink Stone(TM) technology. While the Tiger is too heavy to have a full high mobility system, its twin axis unfolding tracks still allow it to rise up, walk, overcome ditches and climb ledges, though it's highly recommended that high recoil weapons are not used without all tracks firmly on the ground lest it topples the vehicle. Category:Very Heavy Vehicles Category:Vehicle Pool Category:Tank